Dinner Table
by BTRlover17
Summary: No plot just smut


**Summary: There is not plot, just smut. **

**Pairing: James and Logan **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even though I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

It was dinnertime in 2J, and as usual it was the noisiest time of the day. The usual fight with dinosaur shaped chicken was taking place but instead of Carlos and James fighting it was Kendall and Carlos fighting today. Logan and James were sat opposite each other, the smart boy watching his friends playing with their food, while James watched his brunette lover from over the table.

James took in Logan's lightly gelled hair, large brown eyes, dimpled cheeks and full lips which at the moment was formed into his adorable half smile and couldn't help the thoughts that sprung up in his mind. Leaning his head back in his chair, James closed his eyes, images suddenly appearing alongside his thoughts. The pretty boy felt himself harden in his jeans slightly as he pictured Logan beneath him writhing, begging him to go harder faster, flipping them over so he could ride the taller boy.

A small moan left the tall boys' mouth which he covered into a cough, thanking god when Kendall and Carlos didn't notice. However someone did notice and that person was the reason why James found it so hard to control himself these days. Looking over at the smart boy, James noticed the smirk playing across his lovers face. The smirk soon changed back into the adorable half smile and Logan turned away to watch Carlos and Kendall's chicken fight.

It was James' turn to smirk as he remembered the promise he had made to the smart boy this morning after he was pleasantly woken. The pretty boy had woken up to some licking their way down his abs as a hand palmed him through his boxers. Lifting the covers slightly the tall brunette had spotted Logan's head moving further down his body until he felt a tongue lap at the pre cum staining his boxers. Shifting his hips slightly, James had hoped that Logan remove the confining material but unluckily for the tall boy Logan didn't, continuing to mouth his cock through his boxers. Just as the taller boy felt his orgasm near, Logan pulled off and climbed out from under the covers. Placing a kiss to James' lips, the smart boy let out a squeak when he felt himself being yanked back and James whispering a warning in his ear.

As he thought back to this morning, James felt his length press against the confines of his jeans, signalling that it was time to put his plan into action. Slipping his shoe off, James brought his foot forward and placed it against Logan's. When this didn't elicit a reaction from the smaller boy, the brunette began to rub his foot up Logan's ankle, his eyes never leaving the boy in front of him. Since there seemed to be now reaction from Logan, James continued to raise his foot higher, pausing when he reached the smart boys' knee.

Resting his foot against Logan's knee, James turned and watched Kendall and Carlos fight. Wiggling his foot about a bit, the taller boy smirked as he saw Logan shiver slightly. Dragging his foot down to the smart boys' ankle, James quickly ran it back up over Logan's knee, slowly making his way towards the smaller boys' crotch.

Logan could feel James' foot working its' way up his leg and immediately his cock began to harden. Sending the pretty boy a warning look, Logan breathed a sigh of relieve as James lowered his foot down but a shiver ran up the smart boys' spine as he felt the taller boy make his way towards his crotch. James noticed the way Logan's eyes flickered towards Carlos and Kendall but luckily for the pair, they were too wrapped up in their chicken.

Running his foot over Logan's crotch, James' eyes widened when he felt the bulge in the smaller boys' jeans. Rubbing against the smart boy's cock, James couldn't help but smirk when he saw Logan reach under the table and gripped his foot, keeping there as he shifted his hips, biting his lips to hold back the moan as he gains friction against his aching cock.

Feeling a drop of pre cum slide down his own aching member, James shifted his hips slightly attempting to gain some friction of his own. Gripping onto the edge of the table, James pulled the table cloth slightly as Logan's eyes fluttered closed for a second. A clatter broke James out of his lust filled daze, looking down to his side; the pretty boy noticed his fork lying on the floor. Smirking to himself, James pulled his foot away from Logan's cock watching as the smart boy bit back a whimper at the loss of friction.

Dropping to his knees, James slide his fork further under the table glancing up quickly to check if Carlos noticed. Happy to see the Latino didn't notice, James slowly slid under the table angling his body towards Logan. Raising his head slightly, James was greeted by the sight of Logan's spread legs, bulge straining against the material of his jeans.

Running his hands up the smart boys' jean covered legs; James smiled to himself as he felt Logan shudder under his touch. Moving forward between Logan's legs, the pretty boy ran his fingers over the bulge in the smaller boys' jeans. Logan couldn't help but squirm in pleasure as he felt James put pressure on the area he wanted it the most.

Pressing his palm against Logan's cock, James popped the button on the short boys' jeans and quickly worked his fly open. Gripping the waistband of the genius's boxers, James tugged them down enough to free the brunette's aching member. Fisting the throbbing length, the pretty boy began to drag his hand up and down, watching as Logan's hands fiercely gripped the edge of his seat.

Leaning forward James licked a broad strip along the underside of Logan's cock, loving the feel of the smart boy shuddering under him. Sucking harshly on the tip, James brought his tongue forward and licked at the pre cum that had pooled in the slit. James brought his hand down to palm his own member through his jeans, moaning around the brunette's cock.

Hollowing his cheeks, James began to bob his head up and down careful not to bang his head against the table alerting Kendall and Carlos to the pairs' activities. Logan's tried to control his breathing as he felt James graze his teeth along his sensitive shaft, one hand moving from the edge of his seat to tangle in the pretty boys' hair.

James began to bob his head faster as he felt the fingers in his hair tighten. Pulling off of Logan with an inaudible pop, James licked a line along the smart boys' cock, tongue running over the smaller boys' balls before sucking them into his mouth. Alternating between licking and nipping Logan's balls, James managed to tear his hand away from his own throbbing member to fist the brunette's cock.

Pumping slowly to begin with, James sped his hand up as he felt Logan's cock throb in his hand. Nipping the brunettes' balls one last time, James returned his mouth to the head of the smart boys' cock just as Logan came, his seed shooting down the pretty boys' waiting throat. James swallowed everything that Logan had to offer before pulling off the smart boy, placing a kiss to the tip of the smaller boys' sensitive cock.

Tucking Logan back into his jeans, James quickly did the zipper and button up, preparing himself to emerge from under the table. Moving over to his side of the table, James poked his head out from under the table but quickly pulled it back in when Carlos and Kendall fell silent. Suddenly Carlos asked, "Where's James?"

When the Latino asked him that, Logan couldn't help but blush slightly before replying, "He went to the bathroom," Kendall and Carlos seemed to buy the smart boys' answer and pushed their chairs away. Taking their stuff into the kitchen, the pair wished Logan goodnight before heading off to the room they shared. As soon as their door slammed shut, James made his way out from under the table. Standing up, the pretty boy quickly made his way over to Logan and pulled him from his chair. "Now, you're going to help me." The taller boy said taking Logan's hand and pressing it against his aching member. The smart boy smiled before lacing his fingers with James and leading the way to their shared bedroom.


End file.
